


Tummy Tickles

by DaleEarwicker46



Category: Bluey (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Arousal From Belly Rub, Belly Rubs, Brotherly Love, Hand Jobs, Howling, Implied Strap-on femdom, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: Bandit never liked Stripe's surprise belly attacks as a puppy, especially now. Until he added something to the mix.
Relationships: Bandit Heeler/Stripe Heeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Tummy Tickles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZooFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZooFan/gifts), [bignastyshrek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bignastyshrek/gifts).



_"Surprise!" Shouted a younger Stripe as he tackled Bandit to the ground while he was gnawing on the frisbee outside and began to scratch at his belly._

_"Gah! Stripes, stop!" Bandit cried as he tried to free himself from his younger brother's clutches while trying not to let his legs kick around. The pup pinning him down with one paw didn't budge but instead laughed and kept it up. "I'm tellin' mum!"_

_"Oh hush up, ya tosser, a little tummy tickle ain't gonna gash ya!" Stripes said, reaching up to rub down one of his ears, unfortunately giving the blue heeler an opening. Before he could hold him down, he wiggled out from under him and bolted up the stairs, calling for his mother. Stripes sighed, shaking his head and chuckling under his breath as he went up the stairs to answer her call._

* * *

"G'day, Stripes." Bandit greeted as his younger brother stepped inside. "How's it been for ya?"

"Oh, not much, mate. It's been the same-old same-old, nothing exciting lately." He replied, opening the fridge and reaching all the way towards the back past the food for the kids to get that can of orange soda and kick the door close. "You?"

He scratched the back of his head nervously as his blush shone from his sapphire fur. "Ah well, Chili and I came up with something new this morning before she left with the kids." His tail quivered slightly from having to repeat that scenario to his kin, even though they were the only ones around today. Stripes took a swig of his drink as he plopped down on the couch next to him.

"What was it?"

"Uhhh..."

"C'mon, Bandit, you can tell me just about anything you want. We're brahs after all, plus there's no one here but you and me, yeah?" The younger heeler encouraged as he stroked across his head.

Bandit laughed uncertainly and half-heartedly swatted his paw away before sitting up and clearing his throat. "She tickled my tummy and gave me a handy. That's it."

When he said that whole sentence, the younger dog almost spat out some of the soda when his eyes widened. He swallowed and took a moment to calm himself before he looked at him and spoke in a meek tone.

"You mean to tell me she wanked you off while givin' ya tummy scratches? Like when you two were pups back then?"

Bandit looked away. "Y-yeah. Uh, it sort of slipped my mind that Chili would be more frisky in the morning than at night."

"Huh. But what about-"

He cut him off. "After we tucked the kids in. If it involved me getting the strap-on, she'd have me bite the pillow the en _tire_ time."

"Hehe, that's the same thing Trixie would do. Right kink fest she is." Stripes chuckled, finishing off the drink before going off to toss it in the trash can. When he came back, he saw Bandit on all fours in front of the TV, cheering on his favorite team, his tail wagging vigorously and unconsciously crouched down. There was something about seeing his brother unaware of his own surroundings that always brought out the mischievousness within him to play around with him like old times.

The one thing he'd do when taking his brother by surprise every chance he got would be to...

"Surprise, ya wanker!" Stripes yelled.

"Wha- yipe!" Bandit suddenly shrieked as he turned around to see the younger Heeler charging him. Before he could make the effort to dive away completely, he was already pinned down by his arms. He may be older than Stripe, but he wasn't as strong as he is.

"What're you doing? Let me up!" He barked, his shocked facade gone, replaced by annoyance. The canine sitting on top of him with that cheeky smile only laughed haughtily as he reached one paw down to his vulnerable stomach. "Aw, don't be a sourpuss, Brah. How's about a 'tummy tickle' for old times sake?"

The blue heeler's eyes widen in fear. Oh no, is he going to? Like he did a long time ago?

"N-no, no! Not that, please not that!" He begged while trying to swat away his invading paw as he twisted around. Their childish struggle went on for but a few moments before the cornflower-furred dog had him mostly tired out, his clawed paws rubbing circles around on his stomach as he squirmed and writhed about weakly, tiredly begging for him to make it stop.

When he did, they were both panting from their roughhousing. When Bandit could breathe again, he made a move to try and get up, but Stripe had already started back scratching his belly before he did. And right on his sweet spot too.

His resistance was immediately extinguished as he now began to allow his brother full access to his tummy and bark in ecstasy. His tail began to thump against the floor, his half-lidded eyes rolled up, and his tongue hung out from his open mouth. He giggled at that silly expression his brother wore that looked pretty cute. "D'awww, that's the same face you make every time someone pets your stomach like this. You really haven't changed that much, huh?"

He didn't respond, much less appear to listen to what he said as he panted open-mouthed, his raised leg starting to kick out as the younger graciously massaged and scratched his belly with such accuracy. His fingers would rub down his side, scratch back up them and go across his stomach in a circular motion with both flexed fingers with one paw, all while he rubbed circles around the other, going to his stomach occasionally.

If Chili were there, she'd say he was the bloody king at giving such good belly rubs. Well, too good belly rubs. Stripe didn't notice it yet, but his brother's stiffy had slipped out and was at full mast, twitching and leaking pre from the heavenly petting that was done to him. He finally did when that familiar scent of arousal drifted into his nostrils and he looked slightly to the right and oohed silently. Apparently, his magical paws (nicknamed by Trixie) have cast a spell upon Bandit's crotch.

It's been a while anyway.

He smirked and wrapped one paw around the shaft while the other kept on scratching the heeler's belly and stroked at a steady speed, thanks to some of the pre oozing down the tip. The panting dog gasped softly and then moaned at the new sensation as he was laid down onto his back. From there, the belly rub he received felt even better that way, especially with his younger brother jerking his gerkin and reaching down to caress his droopy sack. He would've whined at the loss of pleasure on his dick if not for the paw on his stomach coming to the rescue.

"Augh, Stripes..." He moaned, his leg still kicking even when he was no longer receiving the belly rub. His eyes close and he bucks up into the paw of his brother expertly manipulating his prick by stroking up to the head, twisting around it a few times before going back down as the fingers of his other paw pressed and massaged the spot in between his balls and his entrance.

"You like that, Bandy Boy?" Stripe asked smugly as he sped up jerking him off. "Do ya? Do ya?"

He nodded rapidly, too engrossed in thrusting up into that smooth-padded hand twisting up and down his length to provide a proper answer, except for the occasional yips and pleasured whines.

"Alright, how's this?" He said, placing both paws on his shaft and spat on the tip before vigorously pumping it up and down. His movements smooth and fluid-like thanks to his spit. Bandit groaned loudly as he threw his hips up to meet the pace of his brother's paws. Or at least try to, the bloke stroked him the same speed he would that fleshlight he kept in a very secret place whenever Chili was out for a long time. Though, it never brought him close to orgasm like his brother did now when he whined louder.

"Little brah, I-I'm about to blow." Bandit whined, feeling the hot coil in his gut tense and his sack tighten in the other dog's grip.

"Then let it out, mate. C'mon now." Stripe encouraged, stroking him off at the medium of his shaft and his tip feverishly. The blue heeler clenched his teeth as he came closer and closer, his toes clenching and his tail on overdrive against the floor until his big moment came at last.

"Gh- Arooooooooh!" He howled in bliss as his cum shot like a geyser from his convulsing cock, staining his belly, Stripe's paws, some of his chin, and on the floor in thick bursts. Regardless of his brother's cream hitting his chin, he howled along with him shortly after as he still stroked him off.

Once Bandit came down from his high after shooting all he could, he sighed and flopped on the floor, watching the canine beside him lick his seed off his fingers and murred when he bent down to lick up more of it from his stomach. When he got it all up, he pulled him up on his feet and brought him close.

"Hope that was a bloody rootin' to ya, Bands," Stripes said before he brought him in, connecting their lips. Bandit leaned into it, letting his tongue slip into the other's mouth, tasting his own cum. the younger retaliated the same way while he reached around him to scratch the back of one of his ears. They part, catching their breath and staring lovingly into each other's eyes. It's been too long since they've been this close. Maybe they ought to get a bit more.

"The couch's right there, love. You wanna, you know?" Bandit motioned to the couch in front of the TV still blaring while looking down at his brother's hard-on. Stripe nodded, but before either of them moved, the sound of pawsteps and the lock turning went off in their ears.

"Biscuits."


End file.
